Leviatus
|gender = Male|status = Deceased|relative(s) = Troy Mariner|magic = Water Dragon Slayer Magic Telepathy }} Leviatus '(リヴァイアタス ''Rivaiatasu) was a Dragon known as 'The Water Dragon '(水竜 Suiryū) and 'The Water Dragon King '(水竜王 Suiryūō), and was the foster father of Troy Mariner. Appearance Like most of the Dragons, Leviatus' body is extremely huge. He possesses four limbs, claws, canine teeth, and a pair of wings that allow him to fly. He has features that resemble fish such as fins on the sides of his upper fore limbs, a large dorsal fin on his back, and gills on his neck. His upper body, as well as the entirety of his head his limbs, are completely blue while his lower body, specifically his stomach and the inner portions of his neck & tail, is silver. Leviatus has a triangular head with horns, a sharply pointed snout, and triangular eyes with white sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his blue, reptilian-like pupils). Personality According to Troy, Leviatus is very intimidating. While raising him, Leviatus forced Troy to undergo nightmarish training sessions, including dropping him in a pool of sharks, anchoring him to ocean depths. Though quite extreme, the results of these training sessions gave Troy an iron-clad will and made him very courageous. Despite having a rocky relationship with his foster son, Leviatus still possesses a caring side as he willingly raised the young Troy after being orphaned. Much like his foster son, Leviatus passionately despises those enjoy other people's suffering and seeks to retaliate for the pain they've caused. Though not always a friend to humans, Leviatus does believe in protecting the balance of the world to the extent where he destroyed the Atlantean Empire who threatened to take over Earth Land. History When the ancient Atlantean Empire sought to conquer Earth Land in the ancient times, Leviatus intervened and laid waste to the entire civilization in order to protect the balance of the world. Centuries later, Leviatus rescued a young Troy Mariner from being killed by a Dragon and raised the orphaned boy, teaching him how to use his own form of the Lost Magic: Water Dragon Slayer Magic as well as combat tactics and other necessities of life. However, like all of the other known Dragons, Leviatus had mysteriously disappeared on July 7, X777. Magic & Abilities 'Water Dragon Slayer Magic '(水の滅竜魔法 Sui no Metsuryū Mahō): Leviatus's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of water; he taught this Magic to Troy. Leviatus uses his Magic in the same manner as Troy: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of water in an effort to flood a vast area or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his water to empower his strikes. * 'Water Dragon's Roar '(水竜の咆哮 Suiryū no Hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Leviatus has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Leviatus's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive water breath attack capable of completely flooding the entire city of Atlantis in a massive tidal wave. * 'Water Dragon's Iron Fist '(水竜の鉄拳 Suiryū no Tekken): Leviatus hits the enemy with a water-engulfed fist; this attack is powerful enough to blow the massive Titan, the Kraken, away. * 'Water Dragon's Slash '(水竜の斬撃 Suiryū no Zangeki): With his hands engulfed in water, Leviatus swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing massive, highly-destructive slashing waves of water; this attack is powerful enough deeply wound the Kraken. * 'Water Dragon's Shield '(水竜の匿 Suiryū no Toku): Leviatus barricades himself within a barrier of swirling water that deflects almost any attack. He can propel the barrier outward to send nearby foes flying; this barrier is powerful enough to deflect the Kraken's powerful breath attack. 'Telepathy '(念話 Terepashī): Leviatus is able to make use of this form of Magic, allowing him to communicate with Troy telepathically. ' '(魂竜の術 Konryū no Jutsu): Leviatus uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of his foster son Troy, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. '''Flight: Being a Dragon, Leviatus possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings. Immense Strength: '''Leviatus has enough physical strength to fight on par with and sometimes overpower other Dragons. His overwhelming physical strength is one of the essential factors as to why he was proclaimed The Water Dragon King by his kin. '''Immense Durability: Leviatus has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon with not so much as a single cut or bruise. However, some fights against his more powerful foes sometimes resulted in minor injuries. Stats Battles & Events Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Deceased